


The MMA Fighter

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an MMA fighter and are very famous. You go to a Comic Con and you manage to catch Katie’s eye. In Katie’s free time the two of you spend time together.





	The MMA Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You’ve always wanted to go to a Comic Con but you never had the chance before. When you found out that Katie McGrath was going to be there you just had to go. 

You were a famous MMA fighter so when you got there you were greeted by some fans, you didn’t mind though. You took some pictures with them and talked to them for a little bit.

When you got to the panel that Katie was going to be a part of you could feel the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. You couldn’t believe you were actually going to see Katie, it felt like a dream. You found a seat just as the panel started, you couldn’t help but smile when you saw her.

During the panel you could’ve sworn Katie kept looking at you. How is that possible? There were so many people there, but it felt like she was looking at only you from time to time. You closed your eyes for a few seconds, your mind must have been playing tricks on you. There’s no way she had been looking at you.

Once the panel was over, you got up and were just about to walk out when someone walked up to you, you could tell they were part of security. They asked for you to follow them so you did. 

You thought they might be a fan and just wanted to get a picture with you away from everyone that were still leaving the area. But then they brought you into a room and you saw Katie and froze, your eyes widened.

When Katie saw you, she had a smile on her face. “Hi, (Y/N). It’s nice to finally get to meet you.” 

“You know who I am?” You were in awe that she actually knew who you were.

“Of course I do.” She walked closer to you so that she was standing right in front of you. You looked down as you blushed even more. 

“When I saw you, I could’ve sworn you looked familiar and then it clicked. I just had to make sure I was right.” She looked into you (E/C) eyes. “I don’t have to go to another panel for a little while, do you have to be anywhere?”

“I-I don’t have anywhere to be.” You ran a hand through your hair.

Her smile widened. “I would love to get to know you better, would you like to go get lunch with me?”

xxxxx

While you and Katie had lunch together you both talked about anything and everything. It was like you’ve known each other for years. You two just got along so well. She had asked what it was like being an MMA fighter and you asked her what it was like being an actress.

By the time Katie had to get back, you were sad that she had to leave. She was sad too. So Katie came up with an idea to have you stay and whenever she had breaks the two of you would spend more time together.

You didn’t want this day to end and neither did Katie. You had walked her back to where her ride was waiting for her, you both gave each other your numbers

“I had an amazing time today.” You smiled, you ran your hand nervously through your hair.

She smiled back at you. “I did too.” 

“Do you-”

“Would you-” 

You both said at the same time causing you both to laugh. Katie moved some of her hair out of her face. “You go first.”

You bit your lip. “Would you like to go out sometime?”

“I’d really like that.” She placed a kiss on your cheek. “I’ll text you later, (Y/N).” She said before she got into the car.

As you watched the car drive away, you stood frozen in place. Your hand slowly touched the cheek she just kissed. Then your phone went off letting you know that you got a text.

Taking your phone out, you saw that Katie sent you a text saying that she couldn’t wait to see you again. You couldn’t wait to see her again either.


End file.
